Family, Friends and Other Stuff
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: A story about to girls Ava and Arianna :D This is a colaberation by me and Nexusgurl.
1. Chapter 1

~Ava~

"Ava Louise Jacobs! Get your ass in gear or you're going to be late for your first show!" That was my Dad Glenn Jacobs or to you The Devils Favourite Demon Kane. I was following in my father's footsteps and becoming a wrestler for the WWE. Also like my dad I was going to be heel. Which was fine by me. Standing t 5'10 with long natural black hair and piercing blue I eyes I was intimidating to look at. It didn't match my personality as I was really very friendly. I could be shy at times, but mostly around guys, so I hadn't had much in the way of relationships which is a little sad considering I'm 28. Which I might add was fine with dad.

"Well come on then dad I'm waiting on you." I grinned as I walked out of my hotel room.

"Yeah, yeah let's go. Arianna will get you sorted when we get to the arena." I walked out to dad's rental and hoped in. It had been awhile since I had seen Arianna and I was excited to be able to work with her.

Arianna was Paul Levesque's or HHH daughter. She was heel and a very dominant diva. She knew how to push peoples buttons including mine on occasion. She was currently dating Paul Lloyd (Justin Gabriel). Arriving at the arena I kissed dad on the cheek and took off at run to the Divas locker room. I was so excited that I wasn't paying much attention and collided with some coming the other way.

"Oof, I am so sorry!" I cried standing up quickly, whoever I had knocked over stood up at the same time and we ended banging heads. "Oww really sorry." I looked up blushing at my clumsiness to see the gorgeous blue eyes of Mike Mizanin.

"Hey it's ok, was entirely my fault for not looking where I was going." I blushed a brighter shade.

"No it was mine. I um, have to get going sorry." I edged round him and down to the locker rooms. When I got there it was empty no other divas at all and none of their stuff was there yet either. Where were they all? I heard the door open and turned expecting a diva.

"Hey again, look I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. Mike Mizanin." He held his hand out for me and I couldn't stop my blush. I took his hand slowly in mine.

"Hi, I'm Ava Jacobs." His smiled turned to shock.

"Wow so your Kane's daughter?" Way to go Ava, scare the first guy who talks to you. Oh well might as well get it all out.

"Yeah he's my dad. And I'm Paul Levesque's niece."

"That's pretty amazing and you're only just getting here now?" It appeared I hadn't scared him.

"Well they weren't going to give me an easy ride. I had to work hard to get here." I smiled feeling at ease.

"Well I hope we get to work together sometime." He said walking out of the locker room. Wow he was way better looking in person and he seemed nicer too. I walked out of the locker room after storing my ring gear in search of Arianna. Dad said she would tell me everything I needed to know for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo, it's me Nexusgurl! 8) Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

~Arianna~

"Hurry up! Ava's gonna get there before you do!" My dad, Paul Levesque or as you know him HHH, yelled at me. I've been wrestling for a few years now as a heel in the divas division. I'm 5'9, with dark brown hair, and blue-green eyes. I'm 27 years old and I'm very excited to see Ava , my cousin, again.

"Yeah, yeah! Where's my phone?" I asked as I looked for it and then looked at my dad. He had it in his hand waving it at me, I grinned and picked up my bag and left the hotel. We got in my dad's car and drove to the arena.

"Alright go to the divas locker room and wait for Ava, okay?" I nodded as he walked off to his office. I was walking to the locker room when I Mike walk out of it. I didn't really understand why since he hates the Bella's and doesn't pay attention to me.

"Mike." I looked at him once he walked by me.

"Hey Arianna." He nodded and walked away. I stood there a moment trying to figure out why he was in there when Ava walked out.

"Ava!" I ran over and hugged her, she smiled and hugged back.

"I'm so happy to see you Ari!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"I can see that. Now why was Mike in there with you?" She blushed.

"W-Well I walked into him and then we both said sorry and I walked in and he followed me in and introduced himself and said we should work together sometime." I hugged her.

"Someone's got a boyfriend!" I squealed and hugged her again.

"No! Now how about our match?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright we're going against the Bella's." She nodded. "You need to watch out for yourself, if we lose I'll probably be mad and you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself and have your boyfriend see it." I smiled as she stopped walking with me and I turned around.

"He was being friendly!" She yelled at me defensively, I rolled my eyes at her and we started back off towards the locker room.

"Sure Ava, sure." We walked in and I put my bag in my locker after I took my gear out. "Do you want your make-up done now or after the show starts?"

"Now, I'm really bored." She answered.

"Bored of daydreaming about your boyfriend?" She threw a hairbrush at me and I caught it.

"Get your gear and I'll bring you to Katie." She growled at me and got her stuff as I dragged her out.

"Hey Arianna! Is this your cousin you were telling me about?" She asked more hyper than usual.

"Yes, calm down though." I turned towards Ava. "This is Katie and Megan." She nodded.

"Let me see your gear" Katie held her hands out, when she got it she nodded. "I can work with this." she sat Ava down and put her make-up on. "Done."

"How is it?" Ava turned to me.

"Great now let's go get changed and I'll tell you where everything is and where your locker is." She got up and when we left we passed catering and I grabbed a water and she grabbed some food. When we got to the locker rooms we both changed. Ava wore a black fishnet top over a red bikini top, and black capris with red stripes up the sides. I wore electric green short shorts and a tank top of the same colour with white lightning bolts on the front.

"Nice, alright time to show you everything!" She smiled and nodded. We went to the second floor.

"You can come here if your make-up is messed up, this is Katie's room."

"Cool, next?" We walked to the greenroom.

"Here's the greenroom, you can come here to watch matches or before your match." We then went back to the first floor to the trainers, then the basement where the training rings were.

"Okay that was fun, now the locker rooms right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup, your locker is over there. You put your clothes, gear, make-up/hair stuff, phone, I-pod, boots, shoes, or anything else in here and lock it in. Some of these chicks will steal your stuff just to piss you off." I laughed. She put her stuff away and locked it in then turned to me.

"Let's get going the Bella's are already out there." When we got to the ramp entrance my music played and I walked out with a mic. When I got in the ring some fans cheered and most booed me.

"Alright I know, I suck, you say it all the time. But do you want to know who my partner is?" I said as the crowd cheered in agreement. "Now you like me, anyways I am here to introduce the Big Red Monsters daughter Paine!" She got an even reaction. When she got in the ring Nikki yelled loser and I had to hold her back. "Calm down! You'll get her sooner or later!" she nodded and climbed out of the ring and stood in my corner.

When the bell rung Nikki and I circled each other slowly and when she went to lock up I ducked and kicked the back of her knee and pulled her up by her hair and Irish Whipped her into my corner and tagged in Paine.

She quickly pulled her out a bit and kicked her in the stomach and used her finisher The Fatality, gory neck-breaker. Brie ran in to stop the pin from happening until I jumped in and threw her out of the ring and suicide dived her into the barricade.

"Get back in your corner!" the ref yelled at me. I ignored him and flung Brie into the steel steps, then got back in my corner just in time to see Paine pin Nikki. When the bell was rung our victory was announced.

"Your winners, Paine and The Assassin!" Justin announced as we walked up the ramp with the crowd booing us, mostly.

A/N: So how was it? The next chapter will be by LoopLou1990! Lets see what she does!


	3. Chapter 3

~Ava~

I jumped out of the ring and threw an arm round Ari's shoulders as we walked backwards up the ramp taunting the Bella's.

"That was great Ari! Those two didn't stand a chance. When do we get someone more challenging like Beth or Tamina?" I grinned at her. She pulled away and laughed.  
>"Look at you here five minutes and ready to take down everyone. You'll get a shot at them sooner or later, just have to wait and see what creative does." She stopped and looked over my shoulder. "I'll see you in a little while Ava." She waved and took off as I turned round to see Mike.<p>

"Oh, hi Mike." I smiled and glanced down at my feet.

"Hey yourself Ava. You were pretty damn good out there. Hey how would you like to accompany the Awesome one to the ring?" I giggled I couldn't believe he was referring to himself as the Awesome one. I looked up and met his periwinkle blue eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Sure I'd love too." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

His match was next against R-Truth/ Ron Killings. If he won then Truth would leave him be if not. Then I guessed Truth was going to continue to make the Miz's life hell. Mike's music "I Came to Play" by Downstait began playing and Mike walked out with me just a step behind him. As he did his pose he stopped so I could link my arm through his. The crowd booed him crazily and I decided this was the reaction I wanted to get from the crowd. Pure hatred. I released Mike's arm as he ran to and jumped on to the ring to pose. He sat on the ropes to allow me in then took my hand and kissed it. I really hope the camera wasn't pointing at me as I felt my face burn from my blush.

"If Truth starts to win distract the ref so I can get in a cheap shot." He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I was happy to oblige. Truth was making his way back to being a fan favourite and costing him the match would put heat on me.

As Truth made his way into the ring Mike began taunting him. Truth quickly entered the ring and the bell was rang. Mike quickly went to town on Truth. He had him on the floor hammering away at him. He stood up to pose and wink at me only for Truth to kick his knee and sending him onto the floor for Truth to jump on him. I shouted and cheered Mike on as the crowd rallied behind Truth. Mike made a comeback by hitting a swinging neckbreaker. Only for Truth kick him in the face as Mike climbed the ropes to hit a jumping double Axe Handle. Mike was clearly going to lose at the rate he was taking a beating from Truth. So I decided to intervene as Truth was about to go for the pin. I jumped up on to the apron and screamed at the ref.

"Did you see that!" I shouted as he walked over to tell me to get off the ring.

"Paine get off now!"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" At this point Truth walked over to turn the ref round and he saw me stood there.

"Get lost Paine or I'll hurt you!" He threatened as Mike distracted the ref. I leaned towards Truth then wrapped my arms round his neck and jumped off the apron bring him down on to the ropes. Mike capitalised and pulled him up in to the Skull Crushing Finale and the win. I got in the ring and shoved the ref out of the way to raise my Mike's arm in victory. As before he kissed my hand and the held the ropes for me to climb out. As we walked through the curtain Ari ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oo look at you go Ava you kicked major ass out there." I blushed as Mike laughed in agreement.

"I hardly did anything, it was Mike who beat him."

"Yeah, but you distracted the ref at the right time allowing me to catch my breath. And Truth didn't expect you to do that to him!" He smiled supportively.

"So shall we go out and celebrate our win?" Ari asked as her boyfriend Paul walked towards us in his street clothes.

"Umm…sure why no…"

"I'll tell you why not we're going for a family meal. No boyfriends or colleagues allowed." We all jumped at the sound of Uncle Paul's voice. We turned round to see both Uncle Paul and my dad.

"Ava you and your cousin are both coming out for this meal no if's no but's. Get changed we have a table booked in half an hour." Dad kept glaring at Mike and I couldn't think why. Ari huffed about it, but we both knew there was no point in arguing as she kissed Paul and walked towards our dads.

"Guess I'll see you later then Ava. It was nice meeting you and thanks for accompanying me to the ring." He kissed my cheek quickly with a furtive glance at my dad and walked away.

"DAD so not cool!" I complained as we all walked towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah well I never claimed to be cool, but you can keep clear of him he's bad news." He grumbled as both me and Ari walked into the locker room and slammed the door.

"God Ari he can be so god damn controlling! Anyone would think we had made plans to elope! All I did was accompany Mike to the ring." I growled. Ari had a mischievous grin on her face and I knew she was up to something or at least was keep something from me that she was about to spill.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What's up with Arianna? Well you gotta read to find out. Enjoy!

~Arianna ~

"God Ari he can be so god damn controlling! Anyone would think we made plans to elope! All I did was accompany Mike to the ring." Ava growled. I had such a plan for later, but couldn't tell her till later.

"What?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Nope."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I defended myself. She always did know when I was up to something.

"Then why do you look like that?" I shrugged.

"Cause I can." She laughed and then we both went into the bathrooms and changed. We went outside and waited for our dads. Ava was texting away and I went to look at what she was doing and she moved.

"Bad Ari, bad!" I laughed as our dads found us.

"You two ready?" Uncle Glen asked and we nodded. After ten minutes we were at the restaurant and I was making sure my phone was on silent.

"Girls, over here!" My dad called us.

"We are here to be together since we haven't seen each other in about a year. And to celebrate Ava's win tonight." Uncle Glen said once we sat down, we nodded. My dad ordered the drinks and food while we talked about what has happened over the past year, and how excited Ava was when she pinned Nikki earlier.

"Alright enough of this nonsense," My dad smiled. "Now we're going to have some real fun." I looked at the time.

"May I please be excused?" I asked and they nodded. I got up and expected Ava to also ask but she stayed so I texted her.

'you were suppose to leave too -Ari'

A few minutes later she came in with her arms crossed and head tilted at me. She walked over and talked.

"I'm here now what do you want?" She asked impatiently, I pouted.

"Aw, don't look at me like that! Do you want to see Mike?" She nodded and I pointed to the window across the room, "Think you can fit?" She smiled and handed me her heels before climbing out of the window.

"Toss me my heels." I did so and slipped out the window after her.

"Let's go." I dragged her off down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hold on." I took my phone out and called Paul.

[convo]

"Hey you there?" He asked.

"Yeah, but hurry up they may start lookin' for us."

"Okay, be there in a minute baba [babe]" he hung up.

[end of convo]

"Who was that?" Ava asked.

"You'll see." I said as a car started to slow down and I noticed that Mike was driving so when it stopped I shoved Ava in and then I sat down in the seat next to her.

"HEY! What the hell!" She yelled and Paul started to laugh. "Wait a minute. Hey, why didn't you tell me?" By now I was laughing.

"It's not funny!" She smacked my arm.

"Alright, alright!" Mike parked the car in the parking lot and opened the door for Ava.

"Well thanks Mike. I have to get the door myself?" I complained while he laughed.

"I thought that was Paul's job?" He replied as I got out.

"Yeah that is your job!" I teased him.

"Im sowwy." He hugged me and Mike laughed.

"Hey, it's not like you wouldn't do it!" Paul laughed at himself.

"Actually I'd do something else." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Enough!" I laughed.

"Why don't you all stop so we can have some real fun? And PARTY!" Ava smiled and we laughed at her.

"She's right, but Ava you need to calm down okay?" She nodded and we raced to the door and almost, almost, fell on our faces laughing at each other.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" we yelled to Mike and Paul who were being very slow. Once they caught up we headed into the club, time for some fun!


	5. Chapter 5

~Ava~

When the guys had finally caught up I pulled on Ari's hand.

"Come on!" She knew exactly where I was heading. Straight to the bar! Shots all round of Sambuca. One minute Ari was next to me the next she was on the dance floor with Paul. I laughed as Paul couldn't for the life if him dance and became flustered when Ari grinded up against him. Mike seeing what I was looking at laughed to. He sidled up next to me.

"So how come your dad doesn't like me?" He leaned into whisper due to the loud music.

"I thought you'd know. He hasn't told me, so I was hoping you'd enlighten me." He frowned then tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. Making me blush badly.

"So do you want to dance?" He smiled. I ordered another Sambuca downed it and feeling a little braver I pulled Mike to the dance floor.

At 3am Ari and Paul stumbled out of the bar. Mike and I where fairing a hell of a lot better all though we too had drank a fair amount. As the hotel wasn't far we decided to walk leaving Mike's rental in the car park. We got into the hotel about 3.30 having to stop for Ari to be sick. I was glad that I could drink anyone under the table and be barely affected by it. I was also glad that Ari wasn't on my floor as she was being loud and I knew she'd wake Uncle Paul up and that would under no circumstances be a good thing.

"AVA COME ON! WE CAN PARTY IN MY ROOM!" She shouted. Paul was way too drunk to care and Mike wasn't sure what to do. I clamped my hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Ari shush! It's time for bed." She slumped in my arms forcing me to hold her weight or drop her.

"No I'm not tired!"

"I don't care if you are not tired its 3.30 am." We managed to drag her to the elevators I had to keep my hand over her mouth the whole time. Mike opened her door, I got her to lie down and the second she did she was asleep.

"Jesus, she sure is one hell of a party animal." Mike chuckled as we walked Paul to his room.

"She's ok till she's had too much. Girl can't handle her drink." I smiled I was definitely drunk myself as I was never this easy going around guys especially ones I liked.

"So um, you want to get breakfast tomorrow?" He didn't meet my eye as he asked and I swore he looked uncomfortable in asking me.

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled and kissed his cheek before I left for my room. Definitely drunk.

As I got out of the lift I thought for sure my dad would be pacing around outside ready to tear me a new one, but he wasn't. I slipped into my room as quietly as possible and before I knew it, it was 10 am.

"Ava you in there?" I heard my dad shout. Uh-oh please let the bed swallow me whole.

"Yeah dad, I'm coming." I jumped out of bed checked I was at least half way decent then opened the door. "Moring daddy." I smiled innocently.

"Don't you morning daddy me. Where did you go last night?" You know maybe Ari was right; I'm 28 for Christ sakes.

"Out, I'm an adult and it's my prerogative to do as I please when I want." I crossed my arms while dad just stared at me. And let me tell you I almost wet my pants. When you see those big guys in the ring cower from my dad, they aren't faking it. "Look I'm sorry, but I wanted to go out just me and Arianna…"  
>"And Paul and Mizanin. Don't lie the night porter told me and Paul about you strolling in at 3am. Next time tell us, but do me and you a favour. Stay away from Mizanin, he's bad news Ava." And then he walked away. Never was good at dealing with girls, nor potential boyfriends. Not that there was many. But why did he seem to dislike Mike so much? Mike damn I was going to have breakfast with him! I grabbed some clothes showered and changed quickly. I panicked a little dad would totally flip if he saw me with Mike after warning me away from him. Plus what did I say to him? I spent most of last night drinking and dancing. I took a deep cleansing breath I could so do this, I needed to be confident. I walked out of my room and down to the hotel restaurant Mike was sat there on his own. I went to walk in but saw my dad sat with Uncle Paul, great! I waved to get Mikes attention, but he was oblivious.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus Mary and Joseph." I turned to see Paul, Ari's boyfriend not my Uncle. "You scared the hell out of me!" I smacked his arm. "I'm trying to get Mike to come out here; my dad's none too fond of him it seems." Paul looked as if he was going to say something, but held it in and smiled.

"I'll get him for you just gimmie a sec." He walked in and sat down with Mike, they chatted briefly then Mike got up and walked towards me.

"Morning Ava." He grinned. "Thought you were ditching me."

"No, but it seems my dad doesn't like you very much, he's warned me away from you. So best not to sit in front of him and go look dad I'm sat with the guy you told me not to." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on we can have breakfast in the diner across the street." He smiled and took my hand. Ava you are getting yourself in to some deep trouble. We walked in and ordered and I sat a little uncomfortably in silence not knowing what to say.

"I guess I should tell you why your dad doesn't want me near you?" I hadn't expected that.

"Sure if you want to tell me." I tried for an encouraging smile.

"Ok well it's the only thing I can think of that has made him not like me. I was pretty much a player when I got here. I've pretty much dated every girl that has wrestled with the company, with the exception of, Beth, The Bella's, Tamina and Natalya. I had a serious relationship with Maryse for a while, but she slept with Orton and I just kinda went back to dating any girl who'd have me. But Ava I don't want to carry on like this, I feel like a total douche bag…" He was stopped by my dad charging through the door with Ari and Paul trying to get round and Uncle Paul just watching highly amused with my extremely angry father.

A/N: OK how was that? Its LoopyLou so do as a favour and give us a review :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey so what the heck is Glen gonna do?

x- Arianna -x

I woke up with barely a headache at all, which surprised me. I grabbed my phone and there was a text from PJ saying to meet him in the hotel restaurant. I changed and walked down to the little restaurant only to see that Uncle Glen was royally pissed and was charging for Mike and Ava across the street at the diner. I was trying to get around him to stop him and was failing. PJ also tried but he just swatted us away. When he got to the table he looked hell bent on punching Mike in the face until PJ grabbed his arm and I slid in between them.

"What are you doing!" Glen yelled at me.

"Making sure you don't kill someone!" I yelled back. Within minutes we were in a very loud argument and some of the people in the restaurant were slowly leaving while some were watching us like we were crazy. Finally my dad who I hadn't noticed was in the restaurant got up from his seat and got between us before we swung at each other.

"Enough!" He yelled loudly. Glen shut-up immediately while I was unfazed as I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"You need to calm down, both of you!" He looked at Glen. "Ava is 28 years old she can make her own decisions. And if that means seeing this dip-shit she can!" He then looked at me.

"As for you, you need to calm down! He's your uncle. You shouldn't be arguing with him! You two would have been ripping each-others head off if I didn't stop you!" I stared at him with a blank face as Glen kept glaring at Mike.

"Fine." He grumbled and leaned towards Mike. "I'm warning you right now. If you hurt my daughter I will kill you. I can promise that." He tore his gaze from Mike then looked at Ava.

"As for you young lady, I still am your father, but if he hurts you it's not my fault. I already warned you. So when he does, I told you so." He then walked out leaving Ava shaking, Mike frozen, PJ my dad and I all shocked.

"I-I'm l-leaving!" Mike stuttered and scrambled away. Ava slammed her head down on the table as I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay Ava." I felt as if this was all my fault. My dad and PJ both noticed I felt like this, they just looked at me as if to say it wasn't as Ava got up and started to leave and I followed her.

"C'mon lets go back to your hotel room and just have fun alright?" She nodded as we walked into the elevator.

"Why is my dad like this?" She asked no one in particular.

"I have no clue Ava," I shook my head at my uncle. "No clue."

We finally got to her room and ordered room service and since it was almost 12 we ordered lunch. For most of the day we just sat around playing on the Xbox and watching TV. By around 4:30 we had to go to the gym and train. When we go there I went to the bench lifts and Ava went to the treadmills. By about six we were done and headed back to our hotel rooms. Ava still looked unhappy. She had barely spoken all day.

"See you tomorrow Ava." She nodded walking into her room and locking the door as I walked into my room. I changed into shorts and a little too big tee, and lying down I stared at the ceiling for a while. I just couldn't fall asleep still blaming myself for today's events. I just turned on my TV and watched whatever stupid show was on until I fell asleep.

A/N: Reviews please :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Ava~

No matter how much Ari tried to cheer me up, it just didn't work. All I could think about was how mad my dad was and Mike making a quick exit when he threatened him. Just typical, the second a guy takes an interest who I feel comfortable around and BOOM it blows up in my face. I could understand why my dad didn't want me near him, but at the same time Mike was sincere about what he had told me at breakfast and it clearly bothered him. I sighed rolling over, but it was no good I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock it said 4.30 am. I got up and stretched, I'd head to the gym again work out my frustrations and I'd be as good as new in a few hours.

I changed into some gym shorts and a tank top and headed to the hotel gym. At this time in the morning I wasn't surprised it was empty. I picked out a punch bag and went to work kicking the hell out of it.

"Woo go easy on that bag, what it ever do to you?" I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned to see Mike stood a few feet away watching me. I felt my cheeks warm not knowing how long he had been watching, but then I was overwhelmed with the need to get away from him. I dropped my stance and grabbed a towel to wipe my neck and started towards the exit. He however was having none of it as he stood on my path.

"Ava please! Look I reacted badly this morning. Your dads not exactly the most approachable guy and when he threatens your life you kind feel the need to take him seriously." I didn't want to hear this I knew my dad was a huge pain, but he wouldn't be dealing with him it would be me he was with. Mike was saying something, but noticing I wasn't listening he hooked a finger under my chin so I had to look him in the eye. "But I thought about and I've wanted to hit myself upside the head all day. If you still want we can have breakfast later and go from there?" He looked hopefully at me and again I couldn't refuse those periwinkle eyes of his.

"Ok sure." His face lit up at that and find the courage from somewhere, though blushing like crazy I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ava, for giving me another chance." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. At first I panicked not knowing how to respond, but then I slipped my arms round his waist and closed my eyes only to quickly pull away.

"You're welcome, but I stink and I'm way sweaty for working out!" He chuckled at my response and settled for taking my hand in his. He walked me to my room and as I walked in I realised the time. I had been down in the for over two hours.

"Do you need to get changed or do you want to wait while I grab a quick shower?" He smiled at my offer and walked in plonking himself down on the sofa.

"I'll wait if that's ok with you?" I nodded and grabbed some clothes and a towel, then went straight into the bathroom. I came fifteen minutes later much to Mike's surprise.

"Wow that was quick, you ready to go?" He held his hand out for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his and smiled as he entwined our fingers.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." I walked out and down to the hotel restaurant with Mike. We were about to walk straight in when like yesterday I saw my dad. Mike noticed and nodded towards the diner across the street.

"No its ok. He said he doesn't care so come on." Mike grinned as we walked in and sat down. Within in a few minutes dad had noticed me with Mike and got up. My blood ran cold as I thought he would do something stupid. But he seemed to change his mind; he shook his head and stalked out of the restaurant without a second glance at us. I loved my dad dearly and it hurt to have him angry with me, but he couldn't get away with behaving how he had been. Mike and I had made plans to go out to dinner later when Ari and PJ walked in. Ari perked up and headed straight towards us when she saw Mike sat with me.

A/N: Ok that's it for me LoopyLou this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Nexusgurl brings you the next chapter don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

～Arianna～

PJ and I were walking into the hotel restaurant and my uncle came out shaking his head. Then I saw Ava and Mike at a booth and ran over to them and PJ slowly followed.

"Hey Ari." Ava said to me.

"Hey Ava, so I see your dad isn't in the killing mood this morning?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yup, what's today? Wednesday." she asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered as PJ face palmed and we stared at him.

"We have that 'huge' tag-team match tonight." he put air quotes around huge.

"Oh yeah! Ha, I completely forgot about that. Ava do you want to come to ring-side with us?" she nodded and I smiled.

"What kinda tag-team match is it?" she asked.

"A mixed-tag, me, Ari, and PJ verses Stu, David, and Barbie." Mike answered and Ava nodded.

We all ate our food and made a plan for the match since it wasn't scripted. After a while we left to walk around town. At 4:30 we went back to the hotel and got our stuff and piled into Mike's rental.

"Mike this car sucks." I complained.

"Well what was I supposed to get? The hippy van?" he asked sarcastically.

"YES!" we all yelled at him.

"Well sorry!" he put his hands up in defence. "Maybe you shouldn't have brought so much crap!"

"Maybe you should start driving before I take your hair gel and beat you senseless with it!" I said back, PJ snorted and Ava giggled as Mike drove to the arena. When we got there we went and changed and walked around annoying people until we go to catering.

"I'm so bored." Ava said.

"Does anyone have their I-pod with them?" Mike asked.

"I Do." I answered and he took it going through my songs till he found one. Ava immediately changed it, soon a lot of the Divas and Superstars came and it turned into a little party people dancing about and chatting. But soon after we were having fun my dad came over and shut it off as we stared at him.

"You need to be getting ready for your matches not being fools." He said and walked off.

I took my I-pod and we left to Mike's locker room, Ava and Mike sat on the bench, I leaned against the wall, and PJ sat on the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" Ava questioned breaking the silence.

"I don't know." I said, our parents have been acting weird lately. There was a knock at the door and they said we need to leave for our match. We went out to Ava's new music and then Stu's music played and they came out. Our team dominated mostly and Ava got kicked out from ringside because she interfered too much. We won when I hit Barbie with my finisher a shooting star senton and pinned her. Ava came out and shoved the ref away and raised our arms and we went back-stage. We got back there and my dad and uncle came towards us not looking very happy.

"What was that about!" they yelled.

"What do you mean?" both Ava and I asked.

"Ava you weren't supposed to be out there." my dad said.

"I was just at ring side!" she yelled back.

"Ava if you disobey the script again I'll have to fire you." my dad said and Uncle Glen agreed.

"What!" Ava was really pissed now.

"Dad!" I yelled at him, he was being unfair.

"Arianna stay outa this!" my dad warned.

"But-" I started.

"Arianna Leigh Leveque I told you to stay outta this!" he turned to Ava. "Don't think I won't fire you, now go change. We're taking you to the hotel." Mike and PJ stared in shock as Ava and I left to our lockers rooms, changed, and left with our parents.

A/N: Sooooo yeah this is from me! ya-yeah anyways next will be from LoopyLou1990! YAAY! Reviews pwezz?


	9. Chapter 9

~Ava~

I was muttering under my breath how much I hated my dad and uncle. Why were they being such asses? We followed them out of the car all the way to Uncle Paul's room. Ari slammed the door shut behind her as I leaned against the wall giving my father a death stare.

"What the hell were you thinking Ava?" My uncle snapped.

"What are you talking about? All I did was have a little fun and accompanied my cousin her boyfriend… and mine!" I stammered over calling Mike my boyfriend as it wasn't exactly true per say.

"You are not dating him!" My father shouted.

"I think you'll find she is!" I was getting almost as wound up as my father and uncle.

"Exactly thank you Ari. I am dating him and news flash old man I am 28 years old. You don't get a say in who I date or not. And as for you Paul…" I sneered I don't know what was getting in to me I was shocked but highly satisfied. I could see Ari grinning evilly almost egging me on. "as for you fire me go ahead I don't care. Won't change who I'm dating and besides I've got another job if I want it. But then I wonder how Vince would feel about you firing me? Hey Ari would your granddad be happy with that?"

"Not one bit, grandpa loves me. He thinks I'm a lot like him and if I told him you were being an ass dad then he wouldn't be happy. And let's not even bring mom into it, or shall I give her a call. You know how much she adores Ava." Our parents were speechless, I think more from my outburst than Ari's as I never said anything just went with it, but enough is enough!

"Plus I wonder what Uncle Mark would have to say?" I grinned thinking of my highly intimidating other uncle.

"Don't you bring him into this, it's none of his damn business!" Dad shot at me glaring. Oo I hit a nerve. They hadn't been talking for almost a year now. I turned on my heel and grabbed Ari dragging her from the room. I wouldn't stand there and let them tell me what I can and cannot do. Its time I stood up for what I want. Ari slung her arm round my shoulder as we slammed the door shut.

"Oo check you out! You never speak to him like that or my dad like that ever! That was amazing!" I chuckled evilly.

"Well it's about damn time I did."

"Hey so who'd you get a job with?"

"TNA duh, they called just after I signed my contract with WWE. They said if ever I wanted to leave and head somewhere better their doors would always be open." She grinned at me. We called our guys and decided to hit the movies. When Monday eventually rolled round neither of us had spoken to our fathers. Aunt Steph had even told us to keep ignoring them until they came and apologised. She said it was the only way they would learn, especially for me as I had always done what dad had said whether I agreed or not. You have to have them under your thumb, they have to know who is boss, is what she said. I loved Ari's mom Aunt Steph almost as if she was my own, bearing in mind she was the only kind of mother I ever had.

Mike was down to verse Truth again, which may I add was getting ridiculous. He said he could handle it this time and I left him at the curtain to walk back to mine and Ari's locker room. I went to open the door just as Ari yanked it open.

"Ava look!" She dragged me in and pointed at the monitor where my dad was in the ring advancing on Mike. I bolted from the room I dodged past Uncle Paul who was waiting obviously expecting I would do something. But he didn't realise how quick I was as I side stepped his arms and ran down the ramp. I slid and threw myself on to Mike's prone form as my dad raised the chair to hit him.

"Paine! Get out of the way!" I could hear Cole at ringside commenting on my bravery and stupidity at standing up to my father the big red monster Kane. I shook my head and looked down at Mike.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah as long as he doesn't hit me with that chair." He gave me a small smile.

"Do as I say Paine and move!"

"How about NO!" I hollered back. For a second I actually thought he was going to bring the chair down whether I was in the way or not. But then he dropped it and stormed out of the ring. I helped Mike into a sitting position then helped him out of the ring. I wanted to kiss him in that ring, but it would break kayfabe. His character wasn't like that nor was mine. As we got through the curtain I turned and kissed him. It was amazing. But it was stopped short by a deep cough and giggling. I turned to see Ari and Uncle Mark. I released Mike and ran to my Uncle to hug him.


	10. Chapter 10

～Arianna～

It was Monday Night and Mike was about to be hit with a steel chair by Glen. I flung the door open to find Ava and she was right there so I pulled her in and showed her the monitor.

"Ava look!" I yelled and she ran off to the ring. I knew Uncle Mark was around so I ran to get him. We then both went to help Ava and Mike but they were coming back up the ramp. Once they got backstage Ava turned around and kissed Mike. I giggled and Uncle Mark coughed, Ava spun around and hugged him.

"Aw, I dont get a hug?" I said to Ava and she laughed then hugged me. Then Glen walked up to Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Glen asked a little enraged.

"I'm always here, but right now? To see my nieces fathers and see if they can handle these two." he put his hands on our shoulders.

"I can handle my daughter, and Paul can handle his." With that Mark nodded and walked away. Glens death stare shifted from Ava to me. I stared back trying to hide my smirk, but failed.

"You." he stepped towards me. "You sneaky, little bitch! You told him to come here!"

"First LANGUAGE! Bitch isn't a very nice word. And secondly maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I shrugged, he kept giving me a death stare till my dad came over.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"She," Glen pointed to me. "brought Mark into this!"

"Arianna. Leigh. Leveque." he said each part of my name separately, looks like dad doesn't like his brother too much.

"Yes daddy?" I said unfazed by him.

"Arianna there's no need to bring Uncle Mark into this. At. All." my dad said as Ava stared at me wondering what I would do next, Mike left a long time ago when Glen first came.

"But I didn't, he wanted to see his favourite nieces and brothers." I smiled at them.

"Now listen to me Arianna! Tell him we don't want to see him so he can leave!" my uncle yelled at me, Glen that is.

"But me and Ava do." I mocked like a little kid.

"Yea, well to bad." he answered.

"Okay, but could you tell him. I don't have the heart to." I put my hand over my heart.

"But you have the heart to basically tell your dad and uncle to-" I cut my dad off.

"Screw off? Yeah pretty much." they walked away defeated. Once out of listening distance Ava laughed and high-fived me.

"Nice, but how did you get Uncle Mark to come back?" she asked as we walked off to our locker room.

"Well he was coming back next month anyway for Wrestle Mania, so I said how come he doesn't come a little earlier." I opened the door to our locker room.

"Oh okay then, well I'm gonna get changed cause I have a date with Mike after." she said and skipped off to the bathroom. Once we both changed we, well me after Mike grabbed Ava, left to the hotel. I went to my room and changed into my pj's and was just about to lay down when someone thought it'd be nice to disturb me. I opened the door to PJ.

"Hey" he said and smiled as I let him in.

"Hey, now what do you want? I was about to go lay down." I asked as he laid on my bed.

"Well, Heath is uh kinda at it with a girl in the room we're sharing so I was wondering if I can stay here the night?" he asked as he turned on his stomach and faced me.

"Well I'm going to sleep now." he nodded and turned on his side and I laid next to him.

"Good night." he said and we both fell asleep.

A/N: So here it is! Yay! Anyways hope you liked it! Review?


	11. Chapter 11

~Ava~

"hey I'm sorry about ditching earlier. I just thought it would be easier if I wasn't there." Mike looked at me a little a shamed with himself that he had took off. I hugged his waist and kissed his cheek as he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Really it's fine Mike. My dad is an over bearing idiot. But maybe now Uncle Mark is here he'll be able to sort my Dad's attitude out." Mike pulled away in favour of taking my hand a kissed it before pulling me along with him to the waiting cab. We sat and talked about the things we had in common. Our love of the wrestling industry and he told about his time as a reality. Being with Mike was so relaxing I had never felt so at ease around a guy that wasn't gay or related to me. As we walked back into the hotel, we were met by Uncle Mark. Mike withered under the gaze of my Uncle.

"Hi Uncle Mark, you know Mike right?" He continued to stare down at Mike who was ready to bolt, but then a huge smile spread across Mark's face.

"Of course I do, Mizanin." He held his hand out to Mike who took it carefully and was pulled into a man hug.

"Mark, it's um good to see you back."

"It's good to be back. We can be chummy for now Mike, but you hurt my niece and I'll hurt you. But as of right now I'm on your side. You have done nothing to hurt her and Glenn is being an idiot." Mike visibly relaxed, I guess having the dead man on side does that. I grinned at Uncle Mark and let go of Mike's hand to hug him.

"Missed you Uncle Mark, I still don't know why you all fell out." He shook his head and smiled a little sadly at me telling me to drop it.

"Well I missed you too, but if you'll excuse me I have to see a man about a dog." In other words none of our business what he was doing. Mike walked me to my room and kissed me good night.

"See you in the morning? Breakfast?" He asked smiling at me.

"Definitely." I grinned and kissed him again because I could. Suffice to say I slept like baby.

I woke to Ari banging on the door and shouting AVA over and over. Urgh go away! I walked over and wrenched the door open.

"Ari what do you want?" I snapped, this girl seriously must never sleep and she was always so damn perky!

"You, I want you to get changed and get down stairs ASAP!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why what is so important?"

"Nothing cept me, PJ, Mike and you are having breakfast with Uncle Mark." So I didn't see what the cause for excitement was. I got changed and followed her down, well I say followed she about wrenched my arm from its socket with how hard she was pulling on it. As we entered the restaurant she pushed me to the table and I almost tripped except Mike was there to grab me and make sure I landed on my seat, well virtually his lap.

"Morning." I blushed as I positioned myself properly in my chair.

"Morning Ava." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Look I know you're wondering what's going on Ava and I think I may have made things a little worse for you." Oh dear god what had he done? Dad was already not talking to me and neither was Uncle Paul. If I was honest it hurt a lot to know that me being with Mike hurt my daddy so much, but I couldn't be his little girl all my life, he had come to terms with me wanting to follow him into the business so he needed to come to terms with this. And if I should fall and Mike should hurt me, he should be there to wipe away my tears and tell me everything will be alright and promise to crush him for me just to see me smile. But no that was too much effort.

"What happened?" I grabbed Mikes hand under the table and saw that Ari's happy mood had disintegrated.

"I may have got into a fight with both your fathers, in front of Vince. Vince wants to incorporate it all in to a big storyline, the monster's daughter trying to have a normal life, while the monster himself wants her to be just like him. I come along and side with you, your life is your own and it's clear you aren't a monster. So yeah I'll prevent as much as I can from happening, but you might end up on the receiving end of a few attacks Mike. You ready to deal with that?" I felt Mike's grip on my hand tighten. He looked up at me defeated and I thought that was it, I could feel my heart shatter. Stupid Ava, I shouldn't have let myself fall for him so easily. As I went to unlace our fingers he smiled.

"Doesn't matter what he does, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me to him and kissed me. I felt my cheeks warm and my world explode in colours. Ava clapped her hands together all excited. Until we heard her mom, Aunt Steph's voice.

"You will go in there and apologise to our lovely daughter and niece Ava. Do you hear me Paul Michael Levesque!" I somehow managed to hold onto the laughter that wanted to escape my lips as Aunt Steph had Uncle Paul by the ear and pulled him into the restaurant.

"Uh-oh mom is mad!" Ari sing-songed. Aunt Steph grabbed two chairs and pointed to one for Uncle Paul to sit on.

"Apologise now or so help me Paul, you will never hear the end of it!" He looked at his hands then his feet and then finally looked between me and Ari.

"Alright I'm sorry, Ari I shouldn't have got mad at you for bringing Mark in to this. And Ava I'm sorry that I said I would fire you and interfering in your… relationship with Mike. But there's nothing I can do about Glenn and I can't stop this storyline either." He pouted which wasn't attractive. Ari hugged her dad and I gave him a smile.

"Now was that really all that hard Paul?" he shook his head at Aunt Steph. "Right so the storyline starts tonight."

A/N: Ok how was that? What will happen next? Next chapter from Nexus!


	12. Chapter 12

x- Arianna -x

My mom and dad told us about the new story line. I really thought it was just going to make matters worse. But Vince is the boss.

{Later that night}

I had to be at commentary so could help Ava and help Mike. Ava and I changed. She changed into a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and black sneakers. I wore a neon green shirt, purple jeans, and green sneakers. As the show started i went out there to commentary. At the end of Mikes match Uncle Glenn came out from under the ring with a steel chair. He climbed into the ring and hit Mike with the chair a couple of times before I could get in the ring with them.

"Hey Kane!" i yelled loud enough to distract him as Ava ran down the ramp and grabbed the chair from him.

"Paine, either give me the chair. Or use it yourself!" He yelled and Ava shook her head.

"No, you don't have to do this and neither do I!' she yelled and threw the chair outside the ring.

"You have to, your my daughter!" he was getting frustrated with her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to be just like you!" she yelled and I got between them

"Get outta here!" Uncle Glenn yelled at me. Uncle Mark's music played and when the lights dimmed I slid out of the ring. They argued a while until going backstage.

{Backstage}

Ava was yelling at Mike to see the trainers and he kept refusing. I was watching for Uncle Glenn I didn't want to fight right now. Glenn walked by and Mark walked up to us.

"You alright?" he directed to Mike.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he nodded and Ava declined.

"No you're not! You're going to the trainers!" Ava dragged Mike away and he gave me a 'help me' look and I just laughed.

"I know you're alright." Uncle Mark said to me.

"Yup, I'm fine and dandy. For now." I nodded.

"Alright well I'm gonna get going.! I nodded.

"Yeah, me too." I was glad I didn't have another match till Friday. I walked to my locker room and Ava wasn't back, maybe Mike wasn't okay. I shrugged it off and change, I grabbed my stuff and left. I drove to my hotel, Ava could get a ride from Mike. If not I'll go back and get her. But I wanted the better bed since we were sharing a room tonight. I went to the elevator and took my key out I got. I pushed the button to my floor and when the door opened I walked to the hotel room door and slid the key card in the slot and it opened. I threw my stuff on the good bed. I changed into my pj's, walked to my bed and sat for Ava to come back.

A/N: Im really sorry this was defo not my best. Or anywheres near what I can do. Im sorry. :( Hopfully you will review. :/ :)


	13. Chapter 13

~Ava~

I dragged Mike to the trainer's he bitched and whined all the way there.

"Please Mike for me? I feel bad enough as it is that my dad is doing this. I just want to make sure you're alright." He sighed and nodded. I smiled and hugged him tightly and he winced. "Oh god sorry Mike."

"No it's fine maybe you're right." We walked in and Smitty the Trainer said it was just bruising nothing serious.

"You stay here Mike I'll get your things ok?" I took off passing Eve on my, I smiled briefly at her. I had thought she was nice, but contrary to what everyone thinks. That storyline my dad has going alongside mine is real. She broke poor Matts heart, he wasn't his cheerful self anymore. I got to the guys locker room and Knocked on the, covering my eyes before walking in.

"I can't see anything so it's ok erm can someone pass me Mike's things?" I heard a couple of chuckles and felt myself blush. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I'm sure Mike could have managed to walk down here. Someone tugged on my hands and peeked an eye open to see Kevin.

"It's all clear Ava, few guys in there boxers, but they cover more than the ring gear." He laughed. "Is Mike ok?" I smiled at the concern for his friend.

"Yeah he's fine, just some bruising. Hopefully this will all come to an end soon." I bit my lip, just because the storyline ended didn't mean my dad would stop hating on him. Nor would he start talking to me. "Yeah I best go see you later Kevin." I waved by and he returned it with a smile. Kevin was cute.

As I walked back to the trainers I saw my dad lurking outside. I hope he hadn't done anything to Mike or there would be consequences. He caught sight of me and put a finger to his lips. I was confused what was he doing?

"Ava I knew this would happen." He pointed into the trainer's room, the door was a jar not like I had left it, which was closed. As I looked in Eve had Mike pressed against the wall her arms round his neck. Dad was right, I felt my heart start to break. I was so stupid I shouldn't have fallen for him like this.

"Eve just leave, I'm with Ava." I had started to turn and leave, but stopped when I heard Mike speak.

"So what that's got to do with anything? Didn't use to matter."

"You don't get it. I'm with Ava and I am not leaving her for anyone." I smiled so I had jumped to conclusions because of his past.

"I never said anything about leaving her, just for us to have a little fun." He pressed himself further against the wall as Eve tried t kiss him.

"Eve seriously get off, I won't hit you but Ava will." He didn't know what to do, not wanting to hurt her if he pushed her out the way. I pushed open the door having seen enough.

"Get the hell off my boyfriend, you cheap nasty little whore." She spun around looking guilty.

"It's not what you think Ava!" She cried, Mike blanched he didn't know how much I had seen or heard. Eve backed away from him her hands up defensively. I had said I was intimidating to look at and when I'm angry it gets worse. I strode in and stood in front of Mike.

"Not enough to fuck your own relationship up with a wonderful guy like Matt, you had to try and screw with my? You're lucky I don't beat you senseless right now." I growled. She booked it from the room without a second glance. I noticed my dad had gone and I don't know if he heard what Mike had said.

"Ava it wasn't what.." I silenced him by turning and kissing him, running my hand through his hair. I pulled back breathlessly and he just smiled goofily.

"I know I heard what you said to her." I kissed him again and then waited outside for him to change. We got back to the hotel a little later than we should have what with that skank trying it on with Mike. He walked me to mine and Ari's room like a gentleman should do and kissed me softly before saying goodnight and leaving for his own room. I walked into find Ari half asleep on her bed, clearly the stupid programme she was watching had bored her to sleep. As I shut the door she woke and looked at.

"Is Mike ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah just Eve, tried it on with him. Bitch is stupid, first she drops the F-word on Matt ad then tries it on with Mike." She looked at me a little shocked, she knew Mike's background. "No, don't worry he told her he's with me and doesn't want her."

"Aww I can't believe it. Did you hit her?" She smiled evilly at me.

"No should have though really. But what sucks is it started when I was getting Mike's stuff and my dad saw the beginning of it. Yet I don't think he was there when Mike said those things to Eve. If he had of been then I don't think he'd have had a problem with Mike anymore." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah that would have made things a hell of a lot easier and he wouldn't actually try to beat Mike with the chairs anymore. But anyway do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure why not. I'm going to get changed and get to bed now. Night Ari."

"Night Ava." I changed quickly and climbed into bed, I was smitten. As far as I was concerned Mike had proved he wanted to change by politely telling Eve to fuck off.

A/N: Ooo is that the last we'll hear from Eve? Did Glenn hear what Mike said? Find out when Capetown Ninja450 brings the next chapter :D


	14. Chapter 14

x- Arianna -x

Last night I told Ava we'd go to the mall. I woke up and Ava was asleep and I changed. When I came back out Ava was getting clothes to change into.

"Hey." she smiled as I sat on the couch.

"Hey, we're going to the mall right?" she asked and I nodded. She went and changed; when she came out we left for the mall down the street. We went to a few stores and then went to the food court. We were talking until Eve walked up.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, Ava." I looked at her, still wanting to kill her for what she did.

"Well apparently the cat doesn't have eyes." Ava said and I chuckled.

"Oh shut-up." Eve glared at us.

"Why?" I stood up at looked her in the eye. "You're the one who came over to us, you can't be that stupid. Okay, that's a lie you are that stupid."

Eve smacked me across the face. I kicked her in the shine, childish I know. We ended up fighting on the floor as Ava sat there very amused. A manager quickly came over and kicked us out.

"This isn't over yet bitches!" she yelled and Ava laughed. After hitting a few more stores and the movies we went back to the hotel for the night.

[Next Night]

We went to the arena because Mike had a match and Ava wanted to be there. After a while Mike won his match and we saw Eve run by with Uncle Glen not that far behind with a steel chair. This was all part of the Embrace the Hate storyline. Eve ran out and hid behind Mike. Which was most certainly not part of the script. Ava ran out there and shoved her into a corner and was going to hurt her more, but Mike grabbed her arms. Uncle Glen had got to the ring by then, he smirked and handed an angry Ava a steel chair. Ava was ready to beat the hell out of Eve. I ran out and grabbed the chair from her and she spun around to face me as I threw it outside the ring.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at me. She was so angry right now. Mike was there and he could see how angry and upset she was.

"Listen to me, you don't have to do this!" I, with the help of Mike, calmed Ava down and got her into the corner farthest from Eve. Glen then grabbed Mike and flung him away. He wanted to get to Ava and make her punish Eve. I was next till Uncle Mark came out quite quickly and they immediately started fighting. We all tried stopping them but it was no use. My dad came out and pushed them apart. Glen accidentally fell into me and I fell through the ropes. My knee smashed on the steel steps, I swear I heard it crack.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled loudly and grabbed my knee. Dad hopped down next to me and got all the medical people he could find to help me. I was in so much pain. Ava and Mike dropped down beside me. The look on my dad's face was murderous, things could only go from bad to worse now.

A/N: O.O Uh-Oh. That's not good. Well 1990 is bring in the goods for the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

~Ava~

I was stood back stage with Ari and PJ cheering as Mike won his match. Then the monitor showed Eve being chased by my dad. I stifled the laugh that wanted to escape and watched as she bolted to the ring. She got in and grabbed Mike cowering behind him that wasn't in the script! Who did she think she was? I bolted to the ring pulling Eve from Mike and throwing her into the corner. I clotheslined her and was going to do some serious damage when Mike grabbed me.

"Ava come on don't do this. It's what he wants." I relaxed somewhat until my dad got in the ring. He pulled Mike away and handed me a steal chair. And I wanted nothing more than to wrap it round Eves head. I advanced on her only to have the chair ripped form my hands. I turned angrily to see Ari, she threw the chair from the ring.

"What are you doing?" I bellowed. She knew what Eve had been trying to do so why stop me?

"Listen to me you don't have to do this!" Her and Mike who had got away from my dad were trying to calm me down, which Mike managed to do when he kissed me gently on the lips. I sighed and completely relaxed. I smiled at them both only for my dad to yank hold of Mike and threw out the ring. He advanced on Ari, but Uncle Mark came out of nowhere and a fight broke out between the two titans. We tried desperately to break them apart as my dad was seriously going for it. Uncle Paul ran out as the crowd chanted HHH. Dad fell backwards into Ari who fell through the ropes. I heard her knee connect with the steel steps and a loud crack followed. Uncle Paul was first out as she cried out.

"DAMN IT!" Me and Mike following. Uncle Paul looked murderous. I hope he didn't blame me, but he would be right if I hadn't have got with Mike this wouldn't be happening. The fighting in the ring had stopped both my dad and Uncle Marl going backstage as the medics ran down to help Ari. I held on to Mike as we walked backstage. PJ was there and he got in the ambulance with Ari. I got in the car with Mike and rested my head against the window as he drove to the hospital. He took my hand as we waited for a light to change.

"Ava babe, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." How did he know that's what I was doing?

"It is though, if we, if I…" he knew what I meant and I instantly felt bad.

"Do you regret us two getting together?" I shook my head furiously.

"No of course I don't. This is except for my dad hating both of us and Ari been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I guess you're right. We aren't blame it's my dad that is causing the problems."

We found out that Ari had broken her knee. She would be out of action for a good few weeks. She wasn't happy about it all. Uncle Paul got a phone call saying that Undertaker and Kane would be in a Hardcore match next week. I didn't like the glint in my Uncles eyes as he told us about the match. I felt he would do something and as much as I was angry at my dad right now I didn't want him to get hurt.

A/N: OK short and sweet I know, but give a girl a break. What is Paul up to? Will Mike and Ava be ok? What is Ari going to do? Find out when Ninja brings the next chapter :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Arianna~

I got brought to the hospital and was told I had a broken knee and I had to be out for a while, great I'm not very happy right now. A nurse then came in with a wheelchair for me to get in.

"Alright, we'll help you into the wheelchair." another nurse said and I shook my head.

"Yeah, no. Just get me crutches or something." I shook my head, no way I was getting in that thing.

"But-"

"No, just get me the crutches. I don't care." she sighed and brought me crutches and my release forms were signed and I went out to the waiting room. Basically everyone was there.

"Ari, I really don't think it's a-"

"I don't care, I'll be fine." with that I left with PJ. He helped me to his car and we left. When we got to the hotel Ava ran after us when Mike pulled into the parking lot, since I left everyone there.

"Ari, I'm so sorry!" she was so sad, she didn't do anything. We went into the hotel room and I fell onto my bed.

"Ava, you didn't do anything calm down. Now shut-up the doctors gave me some crap that's supposed to make the pain go away but it's just making me tired." She nodded and laid down and I fell asleep. The next few days were pretty good as I finally stopped falling on my face. Ava was out on a date with Mike, so I'm guessing there fine, and my dad called.

"Hi." I answered.

"Hey, there's a Hardcore match between your uncles. Anyways I'm gonna get Glen back." I could basically hear him smirking evilly, but why? I wasn't hurt because of him, it was my stupid-ness.

"Don't tell Ava." he told me and I felt bad knowing my dad was going to hurt my uncle, and Ava's dad.

"Alright." I sighed knowing this was so wrong, I hung up and Ava came in. She started getting some stuff ready. It took me twenty minutes but I finally convinced Ava to let me go with her. We left and when we got there my mom took us, Mike and PJ to her office. My uncle's match was next.

They both came out to their normal entrance and the bell was rung. Taker hit Kane first, Kane stumbled and swung back. Taker pushed Kane into the ropes and clotheslined him when he bounced back. Kane got up quickly and punched Taker in the face and stomach. He then kicked his knee and Taker fell. Kane took advantage and the match started going in his favour till the lights went out. The arena filled with silence and a few screams then filled with screams when the light came back on to reveal my dad and Taker standing over Kane. The ref was out on the other side of the ring. Taker and HHH double teamed Kane. Ava screamed at them, but it was no use she was yelling at the TV. If I wasnt on crutches there is so many things I be doing to them. Mike ran out of the office as my mom tried calming Ava down, but failed. Back on the monitor Mike was protecting Glen as he got up. They all started fighting and my mom had enough, this is not going to go over well. We all made our way out to the ring. Mike got thrown out of the way and Kane was being pummelled. Ava ran towards Taker and tried to get him off as I and my mom calmed my dad down and Mike started to get up. Taker stomped backstage and my dad went back to his office mad he didn't get to finish and we helped Kane and Mike backstage.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked her dad and Mike did the same.

"Yeah, and thanks you two." he nodded and smiled. He pulled them aside but I overheard what was said.

"Ava, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted this way when you started going out with Mike, I just didn't want to see you leave your old man to be lonely. I didn't trust him and Mike I'm sorry for saying that stuff about you. I heard you the other night, I'm glad you'll take care of my daughter." he said.

"It's okay daddy!" I'm pretty sure Ava was smiling from ear to ear when she heard her dad say sorry.

"Thank you sir." Mike said, sir ha! I turned to leave and saw Eve glaring at Mike and Ava. I need to tell Ava. I grabbed her arm and pulled her the best I could. She smiled and hugged me.

"Ava, I really don't want to ruin your good mood but..." I pointed towards Eve, and Ava did not look happy. Ava walked over to her and smacked her across the face. Hard. Ouch, she needs to do that more. Eve almost fell and then they started arguing till Grandpa Vince came over and separated them.

"You two wanna fight? Well you're both in a match Friday night. Loser is fired." and he walked away leaving Ava smirking.

A/N: There you go! Was the match bad? Cause I'm not sure. :) Anyways can you please review?


	17. Chapter 17

~Ava~

I couldn't actually watch my dad's match. I didn't want him to get hurt and I knew him facing Uncle Mark would guarantee him being hurt, it always did. And Steph was keeping me put and Mike had a tight hold on my hand, knowing that I wanted to go out there and stop the match. The monitor went black and I knew no good would come of it. The arena went quiet with only a few screams of overly excited fans. As the lights came back up the fans began to cheer as Taker and HHH stood over Kane. I screamed as they double teamed my dad. I hadn't even registered that Mike had let go of my hand and had left as Steph tried to calm me down unsuccessfully. I saw Mike on the monitor protecting my dad and when dad got up him and Mike started to fight my uncles. It was all going tits up. Steph saw what was happening and released her hold on me as she ran to the ring to stop Paul, I ran down trying to prise Uncle Mark away from my dad. Mike had been knocked down and by the time he had got back up Uncle Mark stormed off in a huff. Uncle Paul did the same clearly pissed that he hadn't got to exact revenge on dad like he would have liked.

"Are you alright?" Me and Mike asked together, Mike really did sound concerned for my dad's well-being.

"Yeah, and thanks you two." I sighed relaxing somewhat and he pulled me and Mike off to the side once we got back stage. "Ava, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted this way when you started going out with Mike, I just didn't want to see you leave your old man to be lonely. I didn't trust him and Mike I'm sorry for saying that stuff about you. I heard you the other night, I'm glad you'll take care of my daughter." I should have known this was what it was really about, but I was just glad he was finally accepting I wasn't his little girl anymore, but it didn't mean I would abandon him, we worked together.

"It's okay daddy!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you sir." I giggled at Mike calling him Sir. I pulled back to Mike and kissed his cheek. Ari pulled on my arm and I turned pulling her into a hug.

"Ava, I really don't want to ruin your good mood but..." She pointed to the side and there was Eve, now nothing could really change my good mood, but it was about time that bitch got a beat down of sorts. I walked over to her and brought my hand back and slapped hard across the face grinning as she hit the deck.

"You can't do that!"

"Bitch I just did!"

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"Bring it on, you may want some help cos I'll beat you hands down!" She went to say something again when Ari's Grandpa and my boss Vincent McMahon arrived.

"You two wanna fight? Well you're both in a match Friday night. Loser is fired." I grinned wickedly. I was so going to enjoy this. Eve had as Vince music said 'No Chance In Hell' of beating me. After we got back I insisted that dad, Mike and I went out for a meal so they could at least get to know each other a bit better. We ended up talking about my match and interesting it would be and what we would do to tie it together with what dad had going with Cena. By the time Friday rolled round I was to have a promo in the ring and talk about Embracing The Hate. My music had be changed to tie me to my dad. I was in a pair of black wrestling tights, with Paine written in the same red as my dad's outfit up the outsides of my legs, a black sports bra. I had make-up, but it was limited. Black lipstick, smoky black eyes, but with a strip of red running across my faces/eyes. It was meant to intimidate, but I felt kind of silly. My new music Twisted Transistor by Korn.

_Hey You, Hey You_

_Devil's Little Sister_

_Listening to your Twisted Transistor_

As that played I walked out, the crowd was mixed as it was with my dad. They wanted me to beat on Eve for breaking poor Matt's heart, but I was still a heel. I climbed in the ring ignoring everyone and did my dad's signature raising my arms and dropping them as the pyros went off. I grabbed a mic.

"My name is Paine. I am the daughter of the devils favourite demon. I may have fought my father against his brutal attacks, but that does not mean I am like Cena. I can Embrace the Hate and I will show you all tonight exactly how well I can do it. Eve I am your perfect Nightmare." I smirked evilly as Eve walked down. The crowd was definitely not behind her on this one, but just as she entered the ring.

_Woo woo woo you know it!_

_Oh Radio tell me everything you know._

I looked up and so did Eve to see Matt wheeling himself down to the ring. This wasn't a good idea for him, I hoped dad would cool it with the attacks just for tonight. Matt wheeled himself next to Jerry on commentary. As Justin announced the match.

"This match is set for one fall and the loser of the match will be fired. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California. Eve Torres! And her opponent from Parts Unknown, she is PAINE!" The crowd were in full support of me know. The ref signalled for the bell and I locked up with her I pulled her in to a wrist lock and wrenched her arm. I followed it up with an arm drag taking her down. I stood as if to mock her little booty pops and shook my head before hitting the standing Moonsault. I went to pick her up and whip her into the corner but she stumbled. I shook my head and laughed at her. She righted herself and ran at the ropes aiming to clothesline me, but I countered with tilt-a-whirl slam. She got up and smacked me in the face, she ran at the ropes again and I brought my foot up for a big boot to her face. I backed up and waited for her to stand my hand raised in the air. I was proving I was my father's daughter. She got up and turned my hand clamping down on her throat. I lifted her and dropped her on her back she bucked up in pain and laid there motionless. I wasn't done as I grabbed her positioning her for the Fatality, but as I went to lift her Matt got up out of his chair.

"Paine don't please!" he pleaded. I dropped her and went over to him, why didn't he want me to do it?

"Matt what are you talking about? After all she did to you?"

"Ava I know what she did, but I don't want to see you beat her like that for me."

"It's not just for you Matt, she tried it on with Mike and needs to know what happens when you cross me." I frowned at him.

"Please Ava, just pin her." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Ok seen as you asked so nicely." I got back up and waited till he was in his chair again. As I turned Eve had somehow got up and kicked me in the gut. I fell into the ropes but stayed up right. She stupidly ran at the ropes and came at me again. I caught her by the throat and slammed her down again, but I wasn't stopping for anything this time. I picked her up and hit Fatality. I stood up and placed a foot on her chest and demanded the ref count. 1, 2, 3. I win.

"And here is your winner PAINE!" I grabbed the mic from Justin.

"Well seen as Vinnie Mac ain't here how about his granddaughter does the honour?" Ari made her way on to the ramp and stood there smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Eve… YOU'RE FIRED!"

_Nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Goodbye!_

A/N: Ok that's it from me I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it :D


End file.
